Haunting Ground: The Last Fans Ad
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: Ad for another story. Two shot.


I have not written anything in a while. This is for my good friend, Brittany. It is also an ad for her story that you should go read right this instant. Also, this may end up as a two shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own HG, or Brittany.

* * *

(Lex's POV)

I pant, as I am extremely exhausted. I have been running in this God forsaken mansion for too long. Britt expects me to keep attacking Riccardo even after I've been shot at, or when I've been thrown against the wall. I can't say I blame her for any of it. After all, he wants to rape her.

Plus Britt is afraid of strangers holding guns.

I look around. The thing that really sucks about being in a dog's body, is that I can only see four colors. Black, white, red, and yellow. Also, having lots of fur doesn't help when trying to run for your life. It sucks.

I look over at the collapsed wall which serves as an excellent hiding spot. Britt is hiding there, shutting her eyes like the wall is going to crush her. I'm standing right next to it. I listen for any signs of Riccardo.

Something makes the hair on my back stand on end. The sound of clicking.

_Click, click, click._

I turn around, and there is Riccardo coming down the hall. I begin growling, and I think he has gotten an idea as to where Britt is hiding.

"Hey, fucker!" I bark at him agressively.

When I try to talk, it'll always come out as a normal "bark".

Riccardo doesn't seem phased by this, as he comes closer to hiding spot. He kicks me against the wall, and leans down to look in the hiding spot. My eyes widen in horror.

"Found you," he says, as he tries to grab Britt out of the wall.

"NO!" she screams, trying to pull away.

I shake my head, and jump right onto him, ripping away through his tunic. My canines rip into his shoulders, making him shout. I see Brittany running the Hell away from Riccardo, and down the hall. I assume she's trying to get to the closet in one of the halls.

"Gah, damn mutt!" he yells in pain, while trying to throw me off of him.

I feel him grab my sides, and throw me off of him, and into the wall. I shut my eyes, and pretend I am down and out. I hear Riccardo mutter something about Azoth, and hear the clicking of the gun, and the footsteps slowly fade away down the hall.

I pant, while trying to close my eyes and relax for a few minutes.

* * *

My eyes open up when I hear a voice just above me. It sounds familiar to me.

"...How could you! You left me!"

My eyes open to see Fiona- no, Brittany in Fiona's body. My vision is blurry for a few seconds, then I focus on her. I stand up, and look at a very irritated Brittany.

"Do you know how hard it is to attack someone with full force when you're a dog? When you're exhausted?" I yell defensively.

"Lex, you're a dog! I cannot understand you! All that comes out of your mouth is: 'Bark!'"

"Whatever man, I'll just leave."

I begin to walk right past Britt, only to her say: "You can't leave me, I can't fight a man with a gun!" she pleads.

I look back, and I just keep walking.

* * *

(Britt's POV)

I watch as Lex merely walks away from me. She's not getting the last word, even if she is a dog.

"It's your fault Riccardo keeps finding me!" I yell, making her stop.

She begins to bark. By the sound of it, she doesn't sound too happy.

"If you weren't so close to where I hide, he wouldn't find me!"

There is more angry barking, which only makes me want to pull out my hair. I cannot understand her! She runs off when I make that comment. But now... I'm alone.

I turn around to see the robed pyschopath grinning at me. My feet are nailed to the ground. I was not expecting this at all.

"I found you, Miss Fiona."

* * *

Don't worry about Britt, I would never write something that would make her hate me for all eternity. Plus, I couldn't even begin to write something that bad about my friend.

You know you love me, Britt. :D

FOR FOX MEW BRITTANY ONLY: Also, you may copy and paste my two shot and put it into your story. You have my permission.

The next shot will come soon.

~SW


End file.
